


Lullabies

by AvaCelt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Demons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monsters always did fall in love the quickest.</p><p>Based on a graphic by <a href="http://theoryofthevanquished.tumblr.com/post/56299097774/vasts-dont-take-your-love-away-krisho">Monoire</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullabies

He doesn’t know why he ends up looking at him, but he does. His skin is paler than one can hope for, like a sheet of powdered milk, and his limbs move as lithely as strands of wheatgrass on a midsummer morning. There’s an unearthly charm to his gestures, but he himself is as unearthly as unearthly creatures can get, so he’s less afraid and more curious. This being with the alabaster colored flesh and long limbs that move as fluidly as the sweat trickling down his face- he finds himself begin to ache somewhere deep down because of him.

The song ends but the crowd surrounding the figure doesn’t disperse. Soon, another beat begins to thrum heavily throughout the hall, and the mediocrity around the pale figure begins again while the figure himself adjusts to the new sound and begins to sway his hips to the mixed rhythm. Some approach him, hoping to find the man’s arms around their hips, but he with his salmon-colored lips and translucent flesh merely turns away and carries on like nothing’s happened.

"It’s a place for freaks, but he’s less of a freak and more of a outsider." Suho blinks as the man with the purple tattoo hums and fingers his lighter. “You should go. I think he’ll like a demon rubbing against his abs instead of a fake werewolf."

Suho fiddles with his glass of water. “He’s human."

"A human in a freak bar." Luhan crows with laughter, his soulless eyes shimmering with the disco lights, flecks of dust settling onto the dragon tattoo imprinted on the left side of his face. “Always a kinky stud or two, and he’s one fine specimen, at that." He licked his lips. “If you don’t want, I’ll gladly take."

Suho shook his head. “Please, don’t." 

Luhan grimaces. “Idiot softie." The elder grumbles underneath his breath before smiling again. He nudges Suho’s shoulder, but still doesn’t manage to pull his eyes away from the dancing figure below. Luhan’s eyes glitter. "Nice ass, huh?"

"You’re far too crude for your own benefit," Min Seok drawls, wiping his lips with the pastel green napkin lying unused next to Suho’s glass of water. “It’s no wonder everyone refuses to get in bed with you."

"Who’d ya eat tonight?" The demon with the bloodless eyes snaps back without skipping a beat. “Yer mom?"

Min Seok rolls his eyes before taking a sip of Suho’s water and letting his eyes travel to the dancing figure in the middle of the floor below. A fleeting glint bounces off his clear green eyes. “You’ve been cavorting with teenagers too much these days." The comment induces a snort from Luhan’s part. He licks his lips and turns head to Suho. “Your prey?"

Luhan cackles, slapping his fists ruthlessly against the rickety table, causing Min Seok to rise an eyebrow and peer at the younger demon whose eyes are focused on the dancing man in charge of the dance floor. Luhan continues to howl with mirth as Min Seok inches closer towards the figure whose gaze is immovable. 

"Whatever it is you’re planning, let it go." The words roll off his tongue with ease. “He’s not human."

That catches Suho’s attention, and finally, he breaks his eyes away from the figure with the pale skin slick with sweat and eyes so hauntingly beautiful that Suho thinks his nonexistent heart might begin to beat. 

"Of course he’s human," Luhan snaps.

Min Seok ignores the eldest of the three. “I can’t hear his heartbeat, Joon Myun-ah," the vampire warns.

"But he’s not a demon," the blue-eyed man whispers faintly.

"That’s because he has a heart," Min Seok adds. “I smell blood, but the heart isn’t the one pumping it the body. That man-"

"-is a freak," Luhan finishes. “An actual freak in a club dedicated to wannabe freaks."

"With a few random freaks like us thrown in," Min Seok finishes. “I vote to stay away from him."

"That won’t be a problem," Luhan quips. 

Min Seok and Suho both throw him questioning looks before the man rolls his eyes and points at something below. The latter two look down to find barely legal men and women grinding against disguised lycanthropes, pixies slipping fairy dust into cups full of synthetic blood being nursed by children with fake fangs attached to their dull canines, and an assortment of other things the three at the top didn’t want to witness. 

The pale figure is gone. 

"He’s a tall guy; see if he went that way," Suho breathes, eyes frantically darting around the packed dance floor. 

"He’s gone," Min Seok notes. “Good."

"Shame, wouldn’t have minded taking him home," Luhan adds. 

The man with the light blue eyes sulks in his seat. 

"Could have been a Banshee," Min Seok soothes. 

"But he did have an OK ass." Min Seok throws a dirty look at the dragon tattooed man.

But Suho’s eyes fleet across the crowd that refuses to disperse and the barwalk that wouldn’t lessen in numbers no matter how hard the tenders behind the counter try. The pale flesh and the light brown eyes are no where to be found. The look of utter defeat the dancer threw him before flashes before his eyes, and once again, something aches in Suho’s empty chest. 

He looks down to his wrist, a black bangle clasped tightly around his own, pale flesh. The dullness of the metal saddens him. 

"No use in looking at that, sonny," Luhan chirps, enveloping Suho into a backhug. 

Min Seok nods. “It will come with time." He raises his sharp eyes towards the skylights and takes an unneeded breath of air. “It always does."

But Suho doesn’t want just any “it." He didn’t want a vampire, or a shifter, or a lycan, or some fae folk. He doesn’t want them- he wanted  _him_.

When Suho goes to sleep that night, he dreams of pale skin and brown eyes.


End file.
